Mad About the Girl
by Powder Gangers Go
Summary: Azula doubts Ty Lee's devotion and demands a series of tests… all at Mai's wedding. Azula/Ty Lee, Mai/June. Tyzula Advent Day 17.


**AN: first time writing Tyzula, for the prompt "midwinter madness" and in Azula's POV.**

* * *

 _ **MAD ABOUT THE GIRL**_

* * *

I was done with the arguing before it began.

I was done with the whispers before I heard them.

I was done with Ty Lee smiling incessantly and pretending that nothing was wrong.

Mostly, I thought that this wedding was a waste of my invaluable time. It was not my wedding, and given the _events_ of late, I doubt that I will ever have one. Which is, incidentally, why I am somehow struggling to figure out the simplistic motives of my _beautiful_ girlfriend.

She looked exalted at the idea of watching two unbelievably unbearable people marry each other, surrounded by people that I hate – and therefore _she_ should hate – while she was likely never going to marry me. And, so help me, she was not going to find anyone superior to me romantically for as long as she lived, which meant she was stuck with me no matter what I did.

That did not mean she loved me. And, honestly, I was deeply questioning it as I questioned her thrilled expression while talking to anyone who would pretend to listen about how nicely June's wedding dress complemented her tattoos. They were hideous jailhouse tattoos that Mai should have peeled off of her with a dull knife before anyone saw them together in public.

"Ty Lee, I'm cold," I interrupted the moment someone _actually_ began paying attention to her. Someone who was looking at her in a way that made me want to blind him one eye at a time. "Give me your coat."

"But it's my only one," Ty Lee complained and I sighed.

It took about two seconds to realize what needed to be done. I picked up my wine glass and poured it down my own shirt.

"Ty Lee, give me your coat to cover up this stain."

She gawked and it was somewhat cute. Like when a confused child tries to figure out what adults are discussing.

"No."

Well, that was either impressive or repulsive.

"If you love me, you will give it to me. Or do you not love me?"

"I love you. I said _no to you_ is all."

"That sounds like not loving me."

Ty Lee sighed, but she whipped her coat off and pushed it into my expectant hands. She was a little rough about it, but that did not matter.

"I can't believe you would think I don't love you."

"But I _do_. I've been thinking about it all night." I needed to do better than that. "Those two clearly love each other so much more than you love me. It's heartbreaking to see Mai with someone who loves her like that and _I_ don't have anyone who does."

Now Ty Lee looked nervous. Good.

"Guhh. What would make you feel better?" Ty Lee offered begrudgingly.

"Make me a cocktail. A _burning_ one. Light it yourself."

"But you have bending."

"And you clearly like whining."

Ty Lee stood up, slamming her hands on the table as she did. "Fine," she said, crossing the room to go find the bar.

Mai and June were at it, talking, mocking people. It almost looked fun, but mostly it looked sickening. Watching them kiss was somehow the most painful part of the wedding altogether. June did not even seem to brush her teeth. They were _yellow_. Yellow.

Ty Lee found the cocktail with ease, the bartender lit it with a small bow of his head, and she returned.

I quenched it instantly. "I said _make me_ a cocktail and _light it_ yourself. Do you think our romance is something that can be represented by that laziness? You're going to drive me into the arms of someone who loves me more."

Ty Lee just _smoldered_. Oh, now things were actually fun. This was one of the most boring weddings I had ever been to; how Mai seemed to be _almost_ enjoying herself was beyond my comprehension.

She walked back to the bar, demanded another glass with such a cute angry blush, and then pointed wildly at different casks and bottles. I did not quite like where that was going. Ty Lee poured two bottles into one cup, did not even bother to mix them, and then hassled the bartender for the flint kept under the counter.

I reached to sip my drink before realizing I had poured it all over myself. Which explained the chill on my skin despite Ty Lee's coat. It was really a subpar article of clothing.

Ty Lee arrived with the cup in hand. She lit the little stirring stick and then set the drink on fire. I smirked at her and accepted it.

"Are you happy, my love?" Ty Lee asked.

"That was fine, I guess. I don't approve of the sarcasm. This also tastes terrible."

"Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. I need you to prove you love me."

"I thought I just did."

" _No_ , this is just my drink for watching you prove you love me."

Ty Lee sighed. "What do you want?"

"Make Mai slap you."

"She's not gonna do that."

"Fine, make Mai or June slap you. Either way."

"Are you suggesting I hit on one of them? Because that seems a little, like, against the point of this game."

"I'm suggesting you fulfill my request and prove your love," I purred and Ty Lee looked unenthused. That was pathetic; she had to know how easy this was.

She did nod, finally, and walked over to the brides. I watched as Ty Lee said something and _slap_ … on the arm. Weak. And from _June_ too. She was the one I expected was most likely to punch someone out at her own wedding. She also was the one I assumed chose these awful decorations.

Ty Lee returned, rubbing her arm with a sour expression.

"How'd you do it?" I asked and Ty Lee crossed her arms.

"I paid her everything in my purse to slap me."

"Now, that's decent dedication. But not that risky. Dance with me."

* * *

Ty Lee was happy about the dancing, I could tell. She loved _spinning around_ like it was something fantastical and romantic, instead of a dull and pointless activity. What is gained from dancing? Nothing, except my own dizziness.

I was becoming even more bored than during the ceremony, until I saw dear Miss Kyoshi Warrior spinning _so nearby_. Now, a lesser person than myself would have tripped her just to watch it happen. Especially after her _telling_ Ty Lee about my very personal secret a few months back. Monster.

I, of course, had the decency to think up a much cleverer way to use that potential.

"Trip her," I ordered and Ty Lee looked at me like I was insane. Maybe I was.

"I'm not tripping my best friend," Ty Lee hissed angrily.

" _Trip her_."

"Last one," Ty Lee insisted and I nodded.

But no promises. It certainly was not the last one tonight. There were still three hours of this mind-numbing reception left and how else was I supposed to keep myself entertained?

Before I could even truly drink in the moment, Ty Lee was saying, "Oops, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" and looking directly at me.

* * *

"No," I said as I returned to my chair and let the cold air dry my skin. "You can go sit with Mai if you're going to act like that."

"Act like I just made a fool of myself in front of everyone for you?" Ty Lee asked.

"You act so _surprised_. As if no one would expect you to do that for me," I said, adding a small smirk.

Ty Lee took a deep breath. I began to think that perhaps she wanted something from me, and that was why she was doing this. That thought was perturbing to say the least.

"Are you happy? Can we enjoy our night now?" Ty Lee demanded and I shook my head.

" _One_ last one. I swear," I said honestly and, thankfully, Ty Lee believed me. "Go stick your tongue to that ice sculpture."

Ty Lee glared. "You're crazy. Tonight has been crazy. All of this is insane!"

 _'Midwinter madness at Mai's marriage ceremony'_ I thought to myself. I said, however, "No, it's not. I'm beginning to be convinced that you really do love me."

"I'm doing this because I want you to be happy. I know you know that I love you. I also think you're questioning my love or whatever because of what _you_ did wrong," Ty Lee said and I shrugged.

I did not want to talk about what I supposedly did wrong.

"So… run along now. Lick the ice sculpture."

It was satisfying to see her get her tongue stuck.

It was more satisfying to rescue her with my bending.

* * *

We walked outside the instant she was melted free. Ty Lee did not let go of my arm until we reached the poorly decorated garden.

And Ty Lee demanded hoarsely, "Are you happy? You've humiliated both of us and maybe even ruined this beautiful wedding!"

"One, this is not a beautiful wedding. Two, yes, I am happy," I replied and Ty Lee sat down on the stone fence with a thud.

"I don't know what I expected." Ty Lee buried her face in her hands.

"You expected me to stop you and apologize profusely," I explained casually, looking at how beautifully the moonlight illuminated her face. Spirits, she was perfect. But not _quite_ as perfect as myself.

"Why did you cheat on me?" Ty Lee whispered into her palms and I rolled my eyes. "Oh, come on! I still am crazy for you even though you hurt me so bad like that. I _proved it_. Come on, don't you think I deserve it? I nearly ripped my _tongue in half_."

I hesitated. I did not expect to be asked that ever, much less tonight. And so I gave her the answer I always gave: "Because I did…"

"You know what? I don't think that's a good enough answer after everything I just did."

"Oh come on. You had a choice. You could've said no."

"You had a choice too. You could've said no too."

I was… tongue-tied. Tongue-tied was the proper word for the feeling.

All I managed to get out was, "Ty Lee…"

"I'm going home. Goodnight, Azula." It was so cold.

 _She_ was being so cold.

"Don't forget your coat." I threw it. I missed. She kept walking without even turning around. "I thought you loved me!"

"I do!" Ty Lee called out into the night.

But she still walked away.

 _ **fin**_


End file.
